She Will Be Loved
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Cam knew what Josslyn got up to. The secrets she kept. And he tried his best to keep his promise. Companion piece to Dark Paradise, Requiem, and Look After You.


**She Will Be Loved**

 **Summary: Cam knew what Josslyn got up to. The secrets she kept. And he tried his best to keep his promise.**

Cam's eyes blinked open when he heard the tapping on his bedroom window. He yawned and sat up in bed, pushing the covers off of him. He walked over to the window and opened it, coming face to face with Josslyn. It wasn't anything new. Since Oscar's death, he'd either sneak over to Josslyn's or she'd sneak to his place. It seemed the only time the blonde was ever able to get any rest was when she was beside him.

He took her hand and led her to the bed. When they were both under the covers, he turned on his side to study her. He could see the remanants of makeup on her face and the straps of the dress she wore. Obviously she'd been out somewhere before she came here. He didn't know where, though. That was something she didn't tell him.

Josslyn moved in closer until their legs tangled and she could wrap one of her slim arms around him. "Stop thinking so loudly, Cam." She sighed tiredly, eyes fluttering open to meet his briefly.

Cam hummed at that and leaned in a little. His eyes closed and the two teens fell asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth pushed the bedroom door open the next morning slowly, unsurprised to see Josslyn there. She knew that neither teen thought their parents knew. But Liz did. She'd known since the first worried call she'd received from a panicked Carly at midnight, asking if Cam had seen Josslyn. She'd looked into Cam's room and seen he and Josslyn fast asleep in his bed. She hadn't had the heart to wake them, nor had Carly wanted her to, confessing that she knew her daughter hadn't been getting much sleep. Besides, Josslyn had been gone by the time she went to wake her son the next morning. This was the first time that she'd stayed the entire night. "Cameron?" She whispered softly.

The boy in question awakened. His gaze went to Josslyn first before he turned to his mother with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to explain when his mother shook her head.

"I just wanted to know if you and Jossyln wanted to go out for breakfast with the rest of us. We can drop Josslyn off at her home once were done." Liz said.

Josslyn sat up at the sound of her name and gave Liz a timid smile. "That would be amazing Ms. Webber." She told her. "Is it okay if I use the shower?"

Liz gave her a small grin. "Of course it is."

"Oh, here!" Cam said as he stood up and grabbed a tee-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from his dresser, handing them to his friend.

"You don't seem surprised by Josslyn being here." Cam told his mother, confusion in his voice as he looked at her.

His mother shook her head sadly. "I've known for a few weeks now." She replied. "Carly's mother called one night and I came to ask if you'd seen Josslyn because she was worried. I saw her in your bed. I decided not to wake her up since Carly said Josslyn hadn't been getting much sleep."

Her son bit his lips, fingers fiddling with a stray strand of fabric on his pajama pants. "She seems to only be able to sleep when she's next to me."

"I saw that she was wearing a dress. Was she out somewhere last night?" Liz asked curiously.

Cam shrugged. "A lot of the time she comes dressed like that. I don't know what she gets up to. She doesn't tell me."

Liz walked over and hugged her son to her and kissed the top of his head comfortingly. "Oh, Cameron."

"You don't think she's putting herself in danger, do you?" He asked.

She didn't have time to reply as Josslyn walked into the room.

* * *

Cam did not take his eyes off of Josslyn as she sat across from him at Kelly's, wearing his tee shirt and sweatpants, blonde hair tied back in a long ponytail. She was laughing about something with Aiden and Jake. A carefree smile lit up her pretty face. It was a side he hadn't seen in awhile. Not since Oscar's death and it made his heart clench painfully. It was like having the real Josslyn back. Not the one so drenched in pain and hurt and anger. Who dressed herself in too short skirts or dresses and much too dark of a makeup.

He couldn't help but feel like he was failing at the promise he'd made to Oscar moths before the boy had died.

* * *

Cam eventually found out what Josslyn got herself up to from a very worried Trina. He'd been at his locker when Trina had pulled him aside, into a corner away from everyone else. And told him with dark, worried eyes all about how Josslyn kept meeting up with random guys. How she'd been sneaking into clubs. Of course, he'd heard the gossip from some of the boys on the football team about Josslyn. He hadn't believed it then, though. There was no way his best friend was doing anything with those crude boys. Or so he thought.

He was determined to confront Josslyn about it.

* * *

He showed up at the Corinthos home at eight that night. Carly allowed him inside and he'd walked up the steps and to the room he knew all too well. When he opened it, he saw Josslyn in front of her bedroom mirror, hair pinned back to reveal her neck. Her diamond earrings glittered in her ears and her cheekbones were highlighted. The dress she wore this time was a blood red one and the heels on her feet were dangerous. She looked so unlike herself that it made him cringe. It all was so wrong.

"Josslyn?" He asked, swallowing hard.

Her eyes met his in the mirror. "Cam." She whispered. "What are you doing here?" She whirled around with surprising grace.

"Trina talked to me today. She's worried for you." Cam answered, voice strained.

Josslyn's arms wrapped around herself protectively and she looked away. She had a feeling that she knew what it was about. She and Trina had gotten into an argument about it earlier that day. Her friend's overprotectiveness had come out and she'd accused Josslyn of trying to erase all of the pain she was feeling through unhealthy ways. She had to admit to herself now that she hadn't reacted in the best way ever. She'd gotten angry at the accusations and had tried to deny them, as true as she knew they were. She guessed that Trina had talked to Cam about it.

"Josslyn, you can't try to get rid of the pain the way you're doing it." Her friend sighed. "It's unhealthy. Besides, you don't care about those guys. And they don't care about you. You deserve so much better." His tone was filled with conviction as he said it. He took a hesitant step forward.

The blonde gave an undignified snort and shook her head. "You don't understand." She turned away from him and walked over to her bed where she sat down. "When I'm with them, I don't have to feel _anything._ They mean _nothing_ to me. Nothing at all."

Cam walked over to the bed and hesitated for only a moment before he sat down beside of her. He reached out to put a hand on her knee. "But why would you want that? I know you, Joss. You're the type of person who'd want those things to mean something."

Josslyn laughed. "Because people I love tend to either manipulate me or die!" She shouted angrily, swiping tears off of her face as she twisted her body to face him. "My brother died. Nelle manipulated me and got my mother sent to Ferncliff, she tried to murder my brother. My nephew is dead, and Oscar died. There's a common connection between all of those things and it's _me."_ Her voice broke as she said the final word.

He swallowed at the explanation, lump in his throat. "Josslyn, those things weren't your fault. Your brother was basically murdered, Nelle was a psychotic bitch who manipulated you and your family, knowing you were grateful to her for saving your life. And Oscar...he was really sick. He'd hate it if you blamed yourself. All he ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Beside of him, she sniffled.

Cam took in a breath, gathering his courage. "Did you know that right after Oscar had found out he was sick, when I all of a sudden showed up at Kelly's when you two were there, he asked me something? All he wanted was for me to look out for you. He told me how much he cared for you and he knew I cared for you just as much. He told me that...he didn't want you to mourn him forever or to try to distance yourself."

Josslyn looked at him then, mascara was running down her face and her eyes were red rimmed. "I still miss him so much, Cam. I feel like I'll never heal." She confessed. She let out a sob at that and lowered her head to stare down at her lap.

He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried into his shoulder, soaking the fabric of his shirt with tears.

"You'll heal, Josslyn. You'll still miss him and wish he was around. But god, you'll heal. It's just...going to take some time. And I'll be by your side through it all." Cam replied.

Josslyn swiped her tears. "Thank you for getting through to me. I think I've got to apologize to Trina tomorrow." Then, her mouth twisted and her nose crinkled in disgust as she stared down at the dress she wore. "I'm going to go change, okay? You'll still be here when I get back, right?"

He nodded reassuringly. "Of course I will be." He said, reaching out to squeeze her delicate wrist.

When she came back out, she was in a pair of pajamas, face void of makeup and hair down. She got on her bed and laid back, gesturing for Cam to follow suit.

Cam did, hand linking with one of Josslyn's as they shared a smile before they finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Cam smiled as he and Josslyn walked into the Quartermaine family crypt, hands linked.

Josslyn let go of Cam momentarily and walked over to where Oscar's plaque was. She stared at it for a few moments. Her eyes traced over his name as her fingertips followed suit before she placed her flowers there. "Hey Oscar." She began. She swallowed nervously. "I've been doing a lot better lately. I still miss you so much. I'll always miss you. But..I'm happier now. I never got to thank you for loving me the way you did. A year ago, Cam told me about the promise you had him make to you. I believe you are watching over us, so I know you know that I was messed up for awhile there. But I started going to therapy after what Cam told me. It helped a lot. I hope it makes you proud." Josslyn threw a look behind her, seeing Cam had stepped outside for a moment. She turned back. "If you could give me a sign to something, it would be great. I..I think I'm falling for Cam. And...your approval would honestly mean everything."

Her eyes fell shut and a breath escaped her lips as she felt a cool touch against her cheeks. She fluttered her eyes open at the gentle caress, one all too familiar of the one she'd received shortly after Oscar's death, in his hospital room. And she knew what the answer was. She smiled tearfully at the plaque and kissed her fingers. "I love you so much, Oscar." She whispered honestly as she pressed those fingers to his name. "Thank you."

With that, she turned and walked out of the crypt. She reached out to tangle her fingers with Cam's and they began to walk. It's when they were at Cam's car that she stopped them in their tracks. She leaned in close, hand still linked with his and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before she pulled away. She glanced away shyly at the awestruck look on his face.

"What was that about?" Cam asked.

Josslyn looked back at him. "It's...I asked Oscar to give me a sign to let me know if he'd be okay with me telling you I'm falling for you." Her hand reached out to cup his cheek. "He gave me the sign."

The boyish grin Cam gave her as he leaned in to kiss her made her heart stutter in her chest. In that moment, she knew that things would be okay.


End file.
